Harry and Frodo's Big Switch
by Christina B
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP When Harry Potter and Frodo Baggins switch bodies they must try to find a way back. Will they succeed? And what part does Voldemort play in this? You will have to read to find out! LOTRHP Crossover- ON HIATUS- UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I have to say that I do not own any thing from Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Harry Potter is owned by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings is owned by the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. (Notice the uncanny similarity between Tolkien and Rowling how they both like to use initials. I thought that was kinda uncanny, but maybe it's just a British thing. Which I'm not.) In this I use lines from both the movies owned by New Line and from Tolkien, I just combine them. I own nothing, I'm just taking the characters for a joy ride.  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch  
  
Harry Potter and his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were at the start of their 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Right now they were sitting in the common room working on their homework assigned the first day of school. After awhile Hermione sighed and put her quill down. She reached in her bag and pulled out a heavy book and opened it up to the very middle. Ron looked up and smirked. "Why I must be dreaming! Hermione is not doing her homework. What a good example you are Miss. Prefect." Hermione gave him a look. "Honestly Ron! So what if I stopped working for a minute. I just can't put this book down for a second. And the homework is not due for a week." "What book is it Hermione?" Harry asked curiously. "Its called the Lord of the Rings, written by J.R.R. Tolkien. Its pretty incredible." "Oh I remember that book. It was one of Dudley's that he never touched, not that he could read anyways. I read it once, a long time ago." Harry explained "Well it is my favorite book." "What is it about anyways?" said Ron looking annoyed. "Ron this book is about a mysterious place called Middle Earth. An evil Dark Lord created a Ring to rule everything. A hobbit called Frodo must carry the Ring and destroy it, before the Dark Lord gets his Ring back." Hermione said assuming her "know it all air"  
  
"And what are hobbits?" Ron asked "They are little people who have curly hair, pointed ears, and large hairy feet." "Large hairy feet? How attractive!" To that Hermione shook her head and resumed reading the book, Harry just laughed. "Oh, shut up Harry"  
  
All of a sudden a bright flash of lighting entered the common room and struck Harry. Then the light struck the book Hermione was reading. Then total darkness.  
  
~~~~SEVERAL HOURS LATER~~~~  
  
Harry awoke. Immediately he felt an excruciating pain in his shoulder, that he had never felt before. His whole arm was numb and very cold Harry sensed that he was outside as it was cold and wet. He opened his eyes and decided to try and find his glasses. Just then it hit him, he could see fine without them. Harry sat up despite the tremendous pain coursing through him. What is going on? He thought, why am I hurt, where am I? Just them he heard someone behind him. "Mr. Frodo!" he turned and saw a short little man with curly hair and hairy feet running to him. "Are you feeling better?" he asked. Harry was speechless, why was this creature calling him Frodo? Where had he heard that name before? Harry tried to think. Harry reached up to his forehead to feel reassured by his scar, when he realized it wasn't there. He looked down and saw that it wasn't his body at all. He looked down and saw he was wearing some short pants, a cotton shirt and had a cloak around him. He also noticed he now had curly hair, pointy ears and hair on his big feet. Harry thought back to the night before and realized that he was now trapped in Middle Earth in the body of Frodo Baggins. And he had been stabbed at Weathertop by the Ringwraith and was going to Rivendell. Harry realized that he was now a hobbit and the other hobbit must be Frodo's servant Sam Gamgee. "Frodo, are you ok?" Sam said putting an arm around Harry's back. Harry realized that Sam had been watching him growing more concerned every moment. Deciding, that this was not the time to scare Sam with the story of his true identity, Harry decided to act.  
  
"Yes Sam, I am ok for the moment" Harry was surprised by the sound of his new voice.  
  
"Well lets go eat breakfast. Strider wants to leave soon, for your sake." "Ok, can you help me stand Sam?" "Of course Mr. Frodo, you needn't ask."  
  
Sam helped Harry stand (through a great deal of pain) and walk over to the main camp. Harry found that he was very weak and couldn't walk without the support of the sturdy hobbit holding him up. Already sitting there waiting were two other hobbits and a man. Harry tried desperately to remember what he had read from the book. The man he remembered was called Strider and the other hobbits Pippin and Merry. Strider looked up as they approached deep concern etched in his face. Strider strongly was reminded of his godfather Sirius. "Frodo, did you sleep well? How is the shoulder?" asked Strider. "I slept allright, the pain is very bad and my arm is numb." "I fear the Nazgul's stroke carries an ill fate. We must go quickly, but eat first" Sam brought a plate over to Harry, who scarfed it down quickly." Once he was through, Strider picked him up and set him gently on the back of Bill the pony.  
  
Harry was miserable for quite awhile, the cut on his shoulder was very painful and it was so cold. Harry also found, that sleep rarely came, his pain being so great. The whole time he kept to himself and wondered why he had left his body and somehow entered a supposed fiction story. Harry thought about that flash of lightening. Did that do it? Also, would he ever get home, to Hogwarts and see his friends again. Then a new thought struck him. Was Frodo Baggins in the body of Harry Potter?  
  
AN: End of chapter 1, hope you like. In the next chapter (which will be up very soon), we find out what happened to Frodo and how will Ron and Hermione react. Stay tuned for more. And if you review, I can promise that I will be inspired to write a longer chapter and it will be up sooner. So R and R. Thanks  
  
Christina 


	2. Chapter 2 Frodo's Awakening

Disclaimer: I have to say that I do not own any thing from Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Harry Potter is owned by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings is owned by the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. (Notice the uncanny similarity between Tolkien and Rowling how they both like to use initials. I thought that was kinda uncanny, but maybe it's just a British thing. Which I'm not.) In this I use lines from both the movies owned by New Line and from Tolkien, I just combine them. I own nothing, I'm just taking the characters for a joy ride. AN: In this chapter we learn what happened to Frodo during the big switch and how he reacts. Enjoy!  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Frodo was warm, warmer than he had been in a long time. He slowly opened his eyes. I'm in a real bed! He thought. I must be in Rivendell. Then he looked at his shoulder, surprisingly there was no mark at all. I must have passed out and slept while the elves healed me. He sat up. What a strange place this was, there were a dozen empty beds around him. There were also strange portraits that were actually moving. All of a sudden the door opened and a lady rushed over to him. "Well Harry, its about time you woke up, your friends have been worried sick" Did she just call me Harry? Who's Harry? Why isn't she an elf? Am I in Rivendell? He wondered. He just smiled at the lady as she checked his temperature. Afterwards the lady walked out.  
  
Frodo stood and walked over to a mirror. What he saw shocked him beyond belief. He was no longer a hobbit. Now he was a tall and skinny boy. He now had unruly black hair, instead of his brown curly hair. He also had round glasses over his emerald green eyes. What he found most peculiar about his new appearance was that on his forehead was a strange lightening bolt shaped cut. Then someone called to him:  
  
"Harry! We were worried sick What happened?" Said a girl who had bushy brown hair. "Who are you?" Frodo asked. She gave him a look The red head boy next to her laughed. "Don't make her mad Harry, she has had a bad day." "Who is Harry?" Frodo asked getting more scared and worried by the minute. They both gave him a surprised look. "How can you forget who you are? You are Harry Potter, one of the most famous wizards ever. Hello, you are the Boy Who Lived?" The red head stated. "Oh I get it, you are suffering from amnesia. That's where you can temporarily loose your memory." The girl said. "I know nothing about this Harry Potter! My name is Frodo Baggins and I am a hobbit of the Shire. I don't know how or why, but somehow I switched bodies with this other boy Harry." After he said this, the girl gasped and gave him a look like she had seen a ghost. The boy just laughed. "Good one Harry. You would make Snuffles proud!" he said. "Ron!" the girl said. "I think he is telling the truth! Harry wouldn't play a trick like that, especially when we are concerned about him. I will prove it too." Then she looked at Frodo "What is my name?" she asked. Frodo said "I haven't the faintest clue. Where am I by the way?" Ron stopped laughing, his eyes grew wide. " You are not lying!" he stated looking very surprised. "Of course he's not" said the girl. "I am Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. You are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Welcome to Earth." She said. "We must take you to Dumbledore, maybe he will be able to set you right. Come on, lets get you released first" said Hermione.  
  
Frodo and Ron followed to Madame Pomfrey's office, where Frodo asked if he could leave. "Yes you may go, nothing is wrong with you. Be more careful from now on." She said. Then they walked in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office. Once they got to the gargoyle Hermione and Ron named off all the candies they could. "Chocolate Frogs" "Fizzing Whizbees" "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans" "Lemon Drops" "Sugar Quills" "M and M's" At once the gargoyle mover and Hermione smirked at Ron. The three walked up and came to Dumbledore's office. Hermione knocked. An old wizard opened the door and Frodo almost shouted Gandalf, for the resemblance to Mithrandir was uncanny.  
  
"Why Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?" he asked smiling at them."We have something really important to tell you Professor, may we come in?" asked Hermione. "Of course" he said.  
  
They walked in the office and sat down. Frodo thought this was the most interesting room. He looked at all the portraits who were whispering amongst themselves and looking curiously at the three. "All right then, what do you three need to tell me?" Dumbledore said, seating himself at his desk. "Well" Frodo started. "I am not Harry Potter" Dumbledore's eyes went open wide, but he didn't say anything. Frodo went on "I am Frodo Baggins a hobbit of the Shire. Somehow I switched places with Harry and now I am in his body. I have no clue how it happened. Can you return me?" Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment and was deep in thought. Finally he said "I am not sure how you switched bodies with Mr. Potter, but I do know it is possible. Also you are from a parallel universe, which will be hard to return you too. All I can tell you is to stay here and attend Hogwarts in the meantime. I believe you will find you know are a very powerful wizard. I will put a great deal of effort in finding all about sending you back. It is possible, but it will be difficult and will probably take awhile. I am sorry I can't do anything for you sooner." Frodo thought for awhile, well it might be interesting to stay and learn magic. Frodo knew though that he would miss Sam and the others. "Ok then, I will stay here" Frodo said. "Great Frodo. One thing you must do is pretend to be Harry Potter. I'm sure Hermione and Ron will help you. We don't want to worry the school and it might draw unwanted attention to you. Now tell me where you were and what was happening when you were yourself last." Dumbledore said. Frodo thought back and then shivered. The scenes flashed through his mind. He had been cut by the wraith's blade and had been hanging onto life. Just the memory of that was hard to bear. And the ring! This boy Harry was now in charge of the Ring? What would he do with it, assuming he lived through the injury. Frodo didn't wan to think about it.  
  
AN: Ok that was chapter two. The next chapter will have the Council of Elrond in it and will be huge. Well read and review as always and I hope you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3 Harry's Decision

Disclaimer: I have to say that I do not own any thing from Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Harry Potter is owned by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings is owned by the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. (Notice the uncanny similarity between Tolkien and Rowling how they both like to use initials. I thought that was kinda uncanny, but maybe it's just a British thing. Which I'm not.) In this I use lines from both the movies owned by New Line and from Tolkien, I just combine them. I own nothing, I'm just taking the characters for a joy ride. AN: In this chapter we have the Council of Elrond and Harry will tell his secret. How will the others react? One way to find out. Note: In this chapter I copy some lines from the movie Fellowship of the Rings which is owned by New Line Cinemas. So all the words aren't mine!  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch Chapter 3- Harry's Decision  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had been minding his business one minute and the next thing he knew he was in someone else's body and was suffering from a fatal wound. What a pity, Hermione just had to be reading that book. For the moment though there was nothing Harry could do except try to hang on and fight the sickness overwhelming him. Harry had felt nothing more painful in his entire life than this knife injury, which had to be full of dark magic. Not even the times when he had grown back a set of arm bones or when that arm was pierced with a basilisk fang. Neither of those amounted to this pain. Briefly Harry thought that he was going to die and this wound was going to overcome him. If that happened then nobody would know whatever happened to the real Harry Potter. The thought of Ron and Hermione kept him going. He knew he had to fight it and survive.  
  
After awhile they stopped again. Strider pulled Harry off the pony so Harry could eat something. So far his plan was working, nobody suspected he was not the real Frodo. Maybe part of the reason was that he rarely talked, the coldness and pain being so great. As much as Harry fought it the weaker he got. The rest were all extremely worried about him. Merry and Pippin who usually would be very cheerful and optimistic were also looking very grim. Harry had to hand it to Sam though, he was obviously a very good friend to Frodo cause he never left Harry's side and was always asking him how he was. This struck Harry's heart because it reminded him of the friends he didn't know if he would ever see again.  
  
As time went on and they got closer to Rivendell, Harry felt himself slipping. Harry was very concerned because he knew the Rng would be claimed if he died. The wraithes would torture him forever. And they are worse than dementors. Harry thought and then shuddered. Harry had read the trilogy ages ago, but for some strange reason he forgot everything about the plot, where they went and how it ended, much to his dismay. How could he just "forget" a story like that, especially when he became a part of the story. Then a new thought came to his head. Am I altering the story from the way its supposed to be. Harry hoped not.  
  
Soon Harry became delirious and unpleasant nightmares began to haunt him. The cold on his side would go away and only got worse. Sam looked at him and felt his forehead. "Mr. Frodo? He's going cold!" he said to Strider. Pippin looked at Strider "Is he going to die?" Strider looked at him "He is passing into the shadow world, soon he will become a wraith like them." A wraith is heard in the distance. "They're close" Merry stated. "I am going to search out more athelas, wait here."  
  
Strider walked a short was out holding a torch in front of him, praying that he would see the powerful healing plant. There, there it is he thought approaching a green plant. hen just as he was going to cut it a sword was at his throat "What's this?" a feminine voice said "A ranger caught off his guard" Strider looked up at the elven woman and smiled.  
  
The two rushed over to Harry and opened his shirt to see the wound. Harry was so out of it; he hardly noticed what was going on. Strider put some of the plant on the wound. Harry moaned. "She's an elf" Sam stated, noticing her pointy ears. He's fading. He's not going to last. We have to get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days. There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are I do not know." Strider then lifted Harry onto the magnificent white horse. Soon after the elven woman Arwen also mounted the horse. "Arwen ride hard and don't look back" he said. Then Arwen spoke to the horse "Noro lim Asfoloth noro lim" (AN: noro lim means ride fast, Asfoloth is the horse's name)  
  
The race began. Arwen soon found herself being tailed by very persistent wraiths. Her horse could tell that the situation was desperate and gave it all he had. Harry was slipping even more; he was unaware of most things and was getting close to death. Finally Arwen had almost reached safety. She crossed the Ford of Bruinen and then waited. The head Nazgul called out to her "Give up the Halfling she- elf" Arwen drew her sword. "If you want him come and claim him." She said. The 9 also drew swords and then began to cross. Then she chanted : "Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!" (AN: In Elvish it means: Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word flow, waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!) The waters rose up and they looked as if they were charging horses. They rammed the Ringwraiths and washed them away. Arwen then paid attention to Harry. She hoped she was not too late. ~~~~ 4 nights and 3 days later~~~~ Harry wakes up and is subconscious when he calls out. "Where am I?" Then a voice replied and made him wake up. "You are in the House of Elrond and it is 10:00 in the morning, on October the 24 if you want to know." Harry opened his eyes and saw a wizard sitting by his bed who looked a good deal like Dumbledore. Realizing who this person had to be Harry said "Gandalf?" The wizard smiled Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid, but you have some strength in you, dear hobbit." At once Harry felt guilty and decided to face the music.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said. "I am not a hobbit. Most of the time I am actually a human boy named Harry Potter." The old wizard looked at him with a strange look. "Come again" Harry sighed "Look, one day I was minded my own business when this lightening bolt hit me. The next thing I know I'm in the body of this hobbit that had a very painful shoulder injury. I have no clue why it happened, it just did." Gandalf looked a bit grave "That is the strangest story I have ever heard, but I believe you. Tell me about yourself." "My name is Harry Potter, I am 15 am a wizard in my 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am an orphan and I live with my miserable aunt and uncle in Surrey, England. They call me the "Boy Who Lives" because when an evil wizard call Voldemort came to my home when I was 1, he killed my parents but couldn't kill me and it destroyed his powers. My best friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, and I have an owl named Hedwig. My Godfather, Sirius Black is a supposed serial killer and I have a friends who are Giants, Werewolves and House- Elves. I am the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I am a Parseltongue." Then Harry took a deep breath and looked up at Gandalf. Gandalf looked a bit upset, but also somewhat pleased. "That is quite the tail, even though I must admit I don't understand half of it. You are a wizard you say. Here there are very few of the Istari. Your world must be pretty incredible to have a whole school to train wizards. I believe that I can trust you Harry Potter, do you know of the burden you bear?" Harry nodded. "In my world this tale of the Ring is written in a book, unfortunately I forget how this turns out. I do know that history behind the Ring and why it's so important to destroy it." Gandalf smiled "Well it must turn out good if a story is written about this. Well Harry, I will leave you now and report this to Elrond. Rest, you are mending, but you shouldn't exert yourself, for there is a council tomorrow that you are expected to show up for."  
  
Later that day Harry woke up and found Sam waiting for him. "Hello Harry" Sam said. Harry looked at him. "You know?" Sam laughed "Everyone knows by now, Elrond and the other elves are totally baffled." Harry looked at him "I'm sorry your friend can't be with you now" "That's allright Mr. Harry, its probably best Mr. Frodo can have a nice little vacation from himself for awhile. I just hope he comes back" "Sam I think that what ever did that was magic and I know that my headmaster Dumbledore will try to find a way to bring me back.It just might.er take awhile." "Yes, so tell me, whats it like to do magic?"  
  
~~~~The next day at The Council of Elrond~~~~  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You are summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring Harry" Elrond stated. Harry stood and approached the center, setting the Ring on a large rock, then sitting down again. Everyone stared at the Ring and whispered amongst themselves.Then a man with blonde hair, who Harry didn't know stood up and began to talk. "It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of my people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him. Then Strider contradicted him "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." The man shot him a spiteful glare "What would a ranger know of this matter?" An elf stood up in protest. "He is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Aragorn told him to sit down and then Gandalf talked again "Aragorn is right. We cannot control it." Then Elrond resumes the floor "We have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Then a moment later a dwarf tried to cut the Ring in half, with no success of course. Elrond looked at him. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this." No later than Elrond said this, there was an uproar. Gimli and Legolas were arguing as well as Boromir. They were arguing over who should take the Ring. Harry then realized what he must do. "I will take it" he said. Nobody noticed him at first. "I will take it" he said a little bit louder. "though I have no clue which way to go." Boromir gave Harry a look "But he is not even of this world, how can we trust him." Gandalf looked at him. "This boy may not be what he seems, but he is trustworthy, that I can tell. I feel he would be an amiable Ring bearer partially for the fact that this isn't his world." Then Gandalf turned to Harry "I will help you bear this burden for as long as it is yours to bear." Then Aragorn approached Harry "If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Then Legolas said "And my bow." The dwarf Gimli also came forward "And my axe." Then Boromir approached Harry "You carry the fate of us all, young wizard from a foreign world. But if this is truly the will of the council, Gondor will see it done. Then Sam came up saying "Mr.Frodo couldn't escape me and neither will you. I am coming also." Elrond observed "Even though your friend is not here I find that compassionate that you still won't separate from him. Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Then there were the patter of feet as Merry and Pippin came running. "Were coming too!" Merry said "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." "Anyways" Pippin started, trying to help their case. "You need intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Merry rolled his eyes "Well that rules you out Pip." "Nine Companions." Elrond proclaimed. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring" "Great " Pippin said "Where are we going?"  
  
AN: Ok it is 1:50 in the morning as I wrap up the third chapter to my story. Sorry if this was a bit boring or predictable, but I had to have it. I did use some of this straight from the FOTR script, but I didn't use it all. The next chapter Frodo will mount a broomstick, have potions with Snape, and encounter Malfoy. How will he survive? Well there is only one way to find out, read each chapter as they come and in the meantime review. When I get reviews I am inspired to write. I got one review and I wrote two chapters, so keep motivating me and I will give you a fun story. Well its time for me to sleep so bye!  
  
Christina 


	4. Chapter 4 Hobbit at Hogwarts

[pic]Disclaimer: I have to say that I do not own any thing from Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Harry Potter is owned by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings is owned by the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. (Notice the uncanny similarity between Tolkien and Rowling how they both like to use initials. I thought that was kinda uncanny, but maybe it's just a British thing. Which I'm not.) In this I use lines from both the movies owned by New Line and from Tolkien, I just combine them. I own nothing, I'm just taking the characters for a joy ride.  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch  
  
~Chapter 4, Hobbit at Hogwarts~  
  
The headmaster pierced Frodo with a stern stare that was so reminiscent of Gandalf. As if Dumbledore read Frodo's mind he said "Is Harry in any kind of trouble?" Frodo could only nod. "Relax, and explain everything, for that is the only way I can help you and Harry" said the elderly wizard. "Well it all started when my cousin Bilbo found this ring.."  
  
Half an hour later worry was etched in the Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore's faces. The mortal danger that Frodo had left Harry to deal with, scared them to death. As he, Ron and Hermione left the office, he could only think about the mess he was in. Frodo felt awful that he had left Harry to deal with the fatal wound, and knew he would feel even worse if Harry did end up dying because of it. He just hoped Strider would pull through for him.it seemed Harry was truly loved by these people. And what would Sam think if he knew Frodo wasn't really there. Sam would be truly concerned if Harry told him. That was just another thing he didn't want to think about.  
  
Frodo soon found there was more---much more to this castle than he would have imagined. This place was just bursting with magic at every corner. Frodo got quite a shock when staircases moved and he saw pearly white ghosts floating along and greeting everyone. All these strange things didn't seem to phase Ron and Hermione in the least, and Frodo wondered if he would ever get used to these strange happenings. Middle Earth was incredible but no place was as surprising as Hogwarts.  
  
When the three of them entered the common room, they began to explain everything to Frodo. They regaled him with the tales of Harry's heroism during the last years. Ron made sure to warn Harry about Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins, while Hermione explained and tried to teach Frodo magic. Frodo found that he caught on rather quickly and that using magic was lots of fun.  
  
Within the next couple of days Frodo was having a blast, he truly loved Hogwarts, though at nighttime he would dream about his old home in Bag End and life in Hobbiton. He also wondered if the Ring would ever get destroyed or if Harry was still alive. Trying not to think about it was the one way he could keep the strong pangs of homesickness away. The separation from the Ring also bugged him for a little while, but before long he had forgotten the addiction to the piece of metal.  
  
Dumbledore had kept to his word and was avidly searching the library for any clues as to how he would be able to send Frodo back. He found it quite trying, with the second complication of the brain switch, but he was looking everywhere for hints. The old wizard was also trying to find out whom or what had switched them in the first place. Dumbledore found it highly suspicious that it just so happened that these two who meant so much to their separate worlds were the ones that switched. It seemed to coincidental not to notice.  
  
Ron and Hermione missed Harry terribly, but fount the hobbit to be a good friend. And it was pretty uncanny how similar Frodo and Harry really were. Both had been orphaned, grew up with a relative, and were put in situations they didn't want to be in. Nevertheless they formed a fast friendship with Frodo.  
  
As the three were walking to breakfast one Frodo learned just why Ron had warned him about Draco Malfoy. "So Potty, Weasel, Mudblood, planning any little heroic acts this year? I hope so, maybe this time you will all get killed," the Slytherin said, while giving a smirk. Frodo had learned about the offensiveness of the word Mudblood, Frodo knew how offensive discrimination was, because he had been treated just as bad by the Sackville-Baggins. Frodo drew his wand on him along with his friends. These two were now good friends and though hobbits were peaceful creatures, Frodo was not going to listen to someone verbally attacking his friends. "You have no right, Malfoy, back off" said Frodo. "What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy replied. "Do you really want to be the incredible bouncing ferret again Malfoy?" Ron said. Malfoy paled sneered, and walked off with his bodyguards. Ron and Hermione cracked up and Frodo played along until the Slytherins left. Frodo turned to his friends "So what is this about a bouncing ferret?"  
  
AN: There you have it, chapter four. I know I have been bad, not updating for awhile, but its my senior year and graduation is coming up (June 7th). So I have many other commitments including 4 other stories. I will try to be better at updating, but these next couple of months will be hard. Thanks to my reviewers: Stellamucca, Katronette, PixieDust, and Strider Evenstar 


	5. Chapter 5 A Long Walk

Disclaimer: I have to say that I do not own any thing from Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Harry Potter is owned by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Lord of the Rings is owned by the genius J.R.R. Tolkien. (Notice the uncanny similarity between Tolkien and Rowling how they both like to use initials. I thought that was kinda uncanny, but maybe it's just a British thing. Which I'm not.) In this I use lines from both the movies owned by New Line and from Tolkien, I just combine them. I own nothing, I'm just taking the characters for a joy ride.  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch  
  
~Chapter 5, A Long Walk~  
  
On that Christmas, the Fellowship departed from Rivendell to begin the long walk to Mordor. Harry was still adjusting to his new hobbit body, so for him he was the most uncomfortable of the group. But it didn't take long for him to adjust, he actually had some advantages to some of the others like his hairy hobbit feet that had natural shoe like soles, his feet hardly made footprints on the path.  
  
Harry sighed. What a gloomy day, and if it was his choice he would have remained in Rivendell longer. The whole company seemed to be feeling the responsibility and dread of their mission, none more so than Harry. They found sleeping hard to do, and were always hungry and weary. Always watchful, but never ceasing they kept plodding on. Harry found that he had lots of time to think to himself. He hoped that Frodo was all right and would forgive Harry for putting him in this position for when they switched back. That is IF they switched back. Harry really hoped he wasn't making a mistake, but for some reason at the council he was just compelled. He felt he had to take the Ring, no one else. Harry thought it very strange.  
  
On and on they plodded forward trying to go on only at night. At first Harry was quite impressed with the beauty of the Misty Mountains. Gandalf got a good chuckle when Harry told him during one of their meal breaks.  
  
"Would you believe it Harry that in those very mountains Bilbo Baggins found the Ring?" Gandalf explained.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Did Bilbo ever get to tell you about his adventures?"  
  
"Only some of them, he didn't really get to the part about the Ring."  
  
"There is this creature Gollum that was its bearer for over five hundred years, living in a dark cave deep inside the mountains. One day the Ring abandoned Gollum as it wants to get back to Sauron. And who should pick it up but Bilbo. The Ring saved his life that day as well as many others. That is why you must always have the Ring on its chain, for it will try to slip from your grasp."  
  
Days after Harry's conversation with Gandalf, they reached Hollin, where they took a brief rest. Boromir decided to teach Merry and Pippin how to fence, which amused Harry greatly. "Two, one, five. Good! Very good." Boromir told Pippin as they fought.  
  
"Move your feet." Aragorm suggested.  
  
As they continued fighting, Gimli was announcing his concerns to Gandalf.  
  
"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I'll note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf! We could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."  
  
"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf replied.  
  
Then Merry and Pippin started to wrestle with Boromir after he accidentally cut Pippin. Harry soon found his attention drawn to Legolas who seemed to spot something in the distance. Sam noticed Harry looking into the distance, where a black smudge in the sky was drawing closer to them.  
  
"What is that?" Sam said.  
  
"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli answered looking.  
  
Boromir glanced at it too. "It's moving fast. Against the wind."  
  
Harry felt fear in the pit of his stomach. "I have a bad feeling about this." He uttered.  
  
Legolas suddenly recognized it with his long seeing Elvish eyes. "Crebain from Duneland!" he yelled.  
  
Aragorn yelled "HIDE!" so they all hid behind boulders and under holly bushes. After the large crow-like birds had flown past them Gandalf said worriedly. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."  
  
Saruman as Harry recalled was the evil wizard who had taken Gandalf hostage for a time. So this horrible wizard knew about the Fellowship. Therefore he would try to stop them if he found out their location. And what pass were they going to take? This Caradhras place didn't sound nice.  
  
"Where is Caradhras?" Harry asked Aragorn.  
  
"There," he said, pointing to the snow capped mountains above them. Harry sighed, his sense of dread growing. As he thought about it, why was he so scared of a mountain? Hadn't he faced the worst wizard of his world a number of times? Why was he turning into a worrywart all of a sudden, it didn't make much sense. Summoning up every bit of Gryffindor courage he had, Harry started going up the mountain with a new vigor. It was just a snow covered mountain, nothing that could hurt him, right? All he had to worry about was throwing a piece of jewelry in a volcano. That wasn't going to be too hard, he thought. And scaling this snow covered mountain wasn't going to be that hard. Or so he thought.  
  
AN: Yes I am back finally updating this story. I'm extremely sorry for the delay, but the real world just hit me in full force. I am now attending full time college along with a full time job, and I'm finding it that I have a hard time spending time with my writing. Plus I have 7 other stories to work on. My plan with this fic, is to have it done on the exact day it (my first ff fic) was published February 22. I would like to thank my reviewers: Stellamucca, Katronette, PixieDust, Strider Evenstar, Ashly Potter, Day-Dreaming Rhiannon, Irish Flying Fish, Illucia, Erin, read-a- holic, and Sony. You guys are great, I'm sorry sorry this has taken me so long to update! ( Anyways, well I best work on my midterm paper! See ya all next time, and don't forget to review!!!  
  
Christina 


End file.
